Time Scare!
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: During a trip to the Digital World, a storm transports Davis and Kari to the past. Too bad they step on a butterfly...
1. Normal

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya were friends. They started out as classmates, then they joined together as digidestined.<p>

They went through countless adventures together, to getting their digimon to armour digivolve, to experiencing DNA digivolving. To stopping MaloMyotismon with the digidestined of the world. And defeating a digimon called Diaboromon from destroying the world. Again.

* * *

><p>It was a simple Saturday when something strange happened.<p>

A certain goggle-headed boy walked down the streets of Odaiba, a large smile on his face. Davis Motomiya was heading to his crushes apartment.

Arriving at the front door, he knocked. A boy older than him with short brown hair answered the door.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kari asked me to come over Tai." Davis replied.

Tai blinked. "Davis, I know when you're lying."

"But I'm not lying Tai. Kari did ask me here!" Davis insisted.

Tai looked behind him. "Kari, Davis is here!"

Tai smiled and stepped aside. "Davis, I'm joking. Kari's expecting you."

Davis walked past and slyly kicked Tai. Tai mumbled some words as Davis walked into the living room. On the couch, sat Kari Kamiya.

In Davis' mind, she was the most beautiful girl that ever could be. Her brown hair glistened in the light. Her face brightened up his day every time he saw it and her voice was angelic. Davis' cheeks burned as she turned around.

"Hey Davis." Kari smiled.

"Hi Kari, so are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yep. Just one minute." She walked to her bedroom and opened the door. "Gatomon, Davis is here. We can go now." After the white cat walked out of her room, Kari closed her door and walked to Davis. "I'm ready now." She picked up Gatomon as she and Davis walked to the front door. Davis opened the door and let Kari through. "Bye Tai. Don't wait up!" she called.

Davis quickly closed the door as he heard a panicked Tai dash after them. "Kari, don't keep doing that!"

She laughed. "Come on Davis, it's just a little fun."

"Yeah, but if Tai finds out, he'll kill me!" Davis shivered.

Kari placed her hand in Davis'. "Davis, if he hasn't worked it out yet, then he never will unless someone tells him."

"It's just Tai scares me when it comes to you."

Kari laughed. "Don't worry about him."

Davis believed Kari but was still careful as to not show their relationship in Tai's presence. They were currently on their way to Yolei Inuoe's (Another friend and Digidestined) house. They were meeting her and her boyfriend Ken for a double-date.

"Where are we going anyway?" Davis asked.

"The new restaurant that's opening." Kari replied.

Davis looked at Kari. "But there's no way we'd be able to afford it. Even if the four of us combined our money!"

"Ken's got that sorted." Kari waved it off.

"How?" Davis asked.

"Because I helped them with some problems they were having." Inputted a voice.

Davis and Kari turned around to see a dark-blue haired boy holding hands with a lavender haired girl.

"Hi Ken." Kari smiled. "Yolei, did you do something with your hair?"

"I got highlights." Yolei smiled.

"So Ken, what did you actually do?" Davis asked.

"That's my secret." Ken smiled.

They walked to the restaurant and walked through the doors. The doorwoman looked at the four teenagers. Davis recognised her as Ken's mother.

"Mrs Ichijouji? What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"Well, this is the family restaurant." She smiled.

"Family restaurant?" Davis asked.

Ken sighed. "Yes Davis, the deal is that if I do the books, I get a free meal once a month." He explained. "But I have to clear it with my parents first."

"Come on dearies." Mrs Ichijouji indicated. "I've got a table for you."

* * *

><p>And that was the first chapter. All normal. Next chapter; A Storm Is Coming...<p> 


	2. A Storm is Coming

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

Hi guys, sorry it's been ages but I recently lost my muses but I think they're making a comeback. to those of you who read my other fics, 'Digidestined Unite!' is due to be updated next.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>The four digidestined ate happily in the restaurant while their digimon ate in their own booth. Luckily, after the incident with MaloMyotismon, the digimon were starting to become a part of everyday life. But some people were still a little uneasy due to the destruction they can cause.<p>

Mrs Ichijouji had a Digitamamon for a partner, while Mr. Ichijouji had a female Burgermon. With the four of them working together, they knew they could make their restaurant very popular.

"Ami, I think the sponge cake is ready." Digitamamon said.

"Well, I'll just take a look." Ami said, stopping the dicing.

She knelt down and looked in the oven. "Why, I do believe you're right. Burgermon, would you be a dear and get me the chocolate spread?"

"It's waiting for you near the plates." Burgermon smiled.

"I'll go see if the kids want any dessert." Digitamamon offered.

He walked out of the kitchen and approached the children. "Hey guys, how's the food?"

Ken looked down. "Everything's perfect Digitamamon. Thank you."

"So, who wants dessert?" the egg digimon asked.

"I will." Davis and Yolei said in unison.

"What about you two?" Digitamamon asked Ken and Kari.

"I'm good." Kari smiled.

"I'm don't want anything either." Ken told his mother's digimon.

"Ok." Digitamamon said, balancing all the plates on his head. "Two pieces of cake coming up."

When Digitamamon left the four children, they looked at each other. "So, when are you two going to tell Tai?" Yolei asked.

"When he's sleeping." Davis muttered.

"When Davis man's up and gets the courage to tell him." Kari whispered to Yolei.

A small beeping interrupted their thoughts as Davis brought out his silver D-Terminal. "Davis, you brought that on our date?" Kari asked.

"One of us needs to keep one around in case there's an emergency." Davis argued. "Besides, we've all got our digivices."

"Because if our digimon need them, they can digivolve." Ken explained.

"What does the message say?" Yolei asked out of curiosity.

Davis read the message out aloud.

'I haven't got a reply from Yolei, Kari or Ken. Davis, can you get them to go to Kari's place? Tai, Izzy, Sora, Cody and I are already there. Gennai wants us to check something in the digital world. Matt and Joe want to keep an eye around Odaiba and Mimi is going to meet us in the digital world. Michael and Willis are keeping an eye around where they live. They just want to make sure nothing bad comes into the real world.

TK

P.S. Sorry for interrupting your double date.'

"Great, now I feel guilty." Yolei pouted.

"Don't worry." Davis smiled. "No-one can blame you for wanting some privacy."

Kari rested her head on Davis' shoulder. "I guess we're lucky you thought it was a good idea to bring your D-Terminal."

"Just a precaution." Davis blushed.

Ken stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, something's come up and we have to leave for a digi-meeting. Sorry."

"That's ok dear." His mom said. "But do us a favour and take the cake to your little meeting."

"Ok." Ken smiled.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Kamiya residence. As expected, Joe and Matt were not there.<p>

"So, what's the problem?" Kari asked, walking in.

"We're not sure." The blonde haired TK answered.

"Well, we're not going to find out by staying here." Tai said, taking charge. "Digivices out."

All the room's occupants held out small devices and aimed them at the computer. "Digiport open!" called Yolei.

They all felt the familiar pull towards the computer. They found themselves by a large pink-tinted lake. The older digidestined recognised this place as Gennai's home.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" called a girls voice.

They turned around and saw a light brown haired girl running towards them in a green dress.

"Hey Mimi, hope your gate wasn't far." Izzy smiled.

Mimi linked her arm around his. "Not that far." She replied. "Luckily, Sukamon was kind enough to point the way."

"Did he…?" Sora asked.

Mimi rubbed her knuckles. "I've got stop talking to him."

The digidestined laughed as they slowly approached the lake. The water slowly parted to reveal a staircase. They began to walk down them.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the familiar sight of Gennai's house. Waiting in the garden were an orange dinosaur, a pink bird, a large red ladybird and a humanoid flower.

They ran to the group and Tai, Sora, Izzy and Mimi each hugged one of them. "I wondered when you would all show up." Said an aged voice.

They looked at the front door to an old man wearing a dark blue robe.

"So Gennai, what's the problem?" Tai asked, getting straight to business.

"What? No hello?" Gennai teased. "There's a strange disturbance in the digital world."

"What's causing it?" Mimi asked.

"We're not sure. Centarumon can find no reason why it should even exist." Gennai answered.

"So what are supposed to do?" Davis asked.

"Davis, I would like you and Kari to have a look at this phenomenon with TK and Sora providing back up." Gennai instructed. "Mimi, can you and Palmon go see if Centarumon has got any new information?" Mimi looked at her partner and nodded. "Izzy, you and I shall interpret the data that I have collected. It isn't much but I can't do it by myself. Tai and Cody, I would like you to find Andromon. He isn't in his city, the lead Guardromon doesn't know where he is."

With everyone having received their roles, they left the house and began their mission.


	3. Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

Hi guys, it has brought to my attention that the original title of this story could be confused with another, so out of respect, I have changed the title of this story.

**Please read, review and rate. **

* * *

><p>Davis and Kari were flying on Nefertimon's back, heading for the last known location of the storm. Sora and TK stayed further back on Pegasusmon.<p>

"So what's the plan Kari?" Nefertimon asked her partner.

"We fly to where Gennai told us to go." Kari replied.

"I mean what do we do when we get there?" Nefertimon elaborated.

"There's nothing much we can do." Davis replied. "We're only here to investigate."

In the distance, dark clouds formed in the sky. Davis looked back. "Be careful!" He called. "It looks like this could be a big one."

TK groaned internally atop Pegasusmon. "Obviously."

To his right, Sora was holding onto Birdramon securely. "Well, he is just warning us."

TK knew she was right. But TK couldn't help but feel a little aggravated with Davis. After all, Davis hadn't known Kari as long as him and yet Kari had chosen Davis. TK couldn't help but feel a little rejected.

"Sora, I think I can see something in the clouds." Birdramon said.

Sora looked ahead at the clouds. She saw red sparks of lightning. "I don't think that's normal." She thought aloud. "Be careful everybody!"

The flying digimon stopped thirty minutes from the clouds edge.

"We should have had Izzy with us." Davis said.

"Hang on Davis." Kari said, pulling out her silver D-Terminal. "It's a message from Izzy. He says the storm is giving off some temporal disturbances."

* * *

><p>In the jungle, Mimi and Palmon found the Temple of the Digidestined where they would find Centarumon.<p>

They entered the temple. "Hello! Is anyone here?" Mimi called. "Centarumon?"

There was no reply.

Mimi walked to the first corridor. "Centarumon?" she called again.

After a few seconds, she heard the faint sound of galloping. She backed up. A brown creature emerged from the corridor with a silver helmet. One red eye peeked through.

"Mimi, Palmon, it's good to see you." he greeted.

"It's good to see you too Centarumon." Mimi smiled. "But Gennai sent us here."

"About the strange phenomenon?" Centarumon presumed.

"Have you got anything new?" Mimi asked.

"I'm afraid not." Centarumon sighed. "There's no record of it anywhere in this temple."

"So maybe it's nothing to do with the Digidestined?" Palmon asked, hoping to help in some way.

"Maybe." Centarumon agreed.

"Well Palmon, we'd better get back to Gennai and tell him the news." Mimi said.

Mimi turned around and walked out of the ruins, Palmon by her side. Centarumon rushed outside. "Mimi wait! I shall escort you back." Centarumon offered.

"Thank you Centarumon." Mimi smiled.

* * *

><p>Tai and Cody found Andromon at the base of Mount Infinity completely by accident. As it turned out, he was on the way back to his city.<p>

"So Andromon, have you found anything new?" Tai asked the android digimon.

"Negative." Andromon replied. "Despite all the technology in the Digital World, I cannot find any reason for the anomaly."

"Don't worry about it." Agumon consoled. "I'm sure if we pool all our knowledge, we'll come up with something."

"That's the spirit partner." Armadillomon agreed.

Cody heard a beep. He pulled out his D-Terminal. "It's from Izzy. The storm is temporal in nature but there's another file I can't open."

"May I try?" Andromon asked.

Cody handed his D-Terminal over. Andromon extruded some wires from his wrist and connected to the device. His eyes glowed a light blue.

"Accessing." Andromon said. "File found. Encryption solved. Code Infinity. The file reads as follows. The nature of the storm is ominous. It should not exist, yet it does. If anyone or anything gets caught in the storm, they could find themselves anywhere or in any location in time." Andromon disconnected himself.

"Come on guys, we have to hurry." Tai said, taking charge.

* * *

><p>Back at the storm, the clouds had formed a funnel cloud. Birdramon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon had to back up.<p>

"I'm not sure how long we can keep this up." Pegasusmon called over the rising noise.

"Just a little longer." TK pleaded.

Kari, being Kari, closed her eyes and listened. "There's something in there."

"What do you mean Kari?" Veemon asked, from behind Davis.

"There's pain in the storm." She answered.

She slowly let go off Nefertimon and felt herself be pulled by the air current.

"Kari!" Davis called, grabbing her wrist.

Davis couldn't get a grip on Nefertimon and was being pulled forward. Veemon grabbed Nefertimon's tail and Davis' ankle.

Nefertimon was spun around fast and tried to pull them free but the force was too great. Together, the four of them were pulled into the storm.

Davis slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by red energy. He looked down at his feet and saw Gatomon with her eyes closed.

He tried to walk but realied he was floating. He 'swam' towards Gatomon and scooped her into his arms.

"Davis!" called a voice.

He turned and saw Veemon with Kari. "Veemon, is she alright?"

"I think so." Veemon replied.

Davis reached over and pulled them both to him. "Kari, can you hear me?"

Kari's eyes remained closed. Her body began to glow a faint pink. Gatomon stirred and opend her eyes. She looked at Kari. "Oh no." she sighed. "Not again."

"Follow me." Kari said, eyes still closed.

The three looked at each other and quickly followed Kari to a small beacon of light.

_'I just hope that light will get us home.'_ Davis thought.

* * *

><p>So there is the next chapter. Sorry it's not a long one but there is nothing else I can say.<p> 


End file.
